The Big Pounce
by J-chan the Maniacal
Summary: When catboys try to pounce werewolves, sometimes things go awry. In the best possible way.


True to his nature, the cat stalked his prey quietly, keeping himself hidden behind whatever cover he could find. The storeroom was filled with enough old loot to provide ample hiding places for this game, offering no end of possible ambush sites. His violet eyes tracked the werewolf easily in the darkness as the Captain made his way past a large crate. Fool! He never even realized the danger he was in! The mighty feline would have no trouble catching this oblivious dog completely unawares.

Finally, the moment presented itself. The Captain noticed something on the floor ahead of him, and when he stooped to pick it up, Schrödinger crept silently up onto an adjacent box, preparing to take his victim. Squaring his shoulders, the catboy pounced, aiming to leap onto his Captain's back.

But it seemed that the Captain was not quite as oblivious as he had been led to believe. Schrödinger let out a surprised cry as the man swung around at the last instant, grabbing him and throwing him down onto the lid of one of the crates. Pinned beneath the larger male, all he could do was squirm in a feeble attempt to escape. Well, it wasn't _all_ he could do, but he was curious to see how this scene would play out before he decided whether or not to flee.

"Hmm... Vell, zis ist not how I intended things to go. Vhatever are you planning to do now, mein Captain?" Schrödinger grinned up at him impishly, his ears twitching.

Hans snorted in amusement, bending down to bury his face in the boy's neck. He nipped at the skin affectionately, one hand trailing down to unbuckle Schrödinger's belt.

"Aaah, I see..." Schrödinger tilted his head back, allowing the Captain to continue his teasing love-bites. How he loved to play such games, especially with the ridiculously attractive shapeshifter. No one else on the entire base could inspire such passion in him. Though a few of them did try, bless them. He shivered in anticipation as he felt the cool leather slip around his wrists. A moment later, he was bound securely, his arms stretched lazily above his head.

Slipping off his gloves, the Captain smirked down at the predator-turned-prey sprawled out before him. His hat and coat he tossed aside before setting to work unbuttoning the catboy's shirt. The tie he merely tossed over Schrödinger's shoulder, leaving it knotted. Leaning down with a heated glance up to insure that the boy was watching him, he flicked his tongue across first one nipple, then the other, pausing to suck and bite at his flesh tauntingly.

Schrödinger shifted anxiously against him, mewling in pleasure, his thin legs wrapping around the werewolf's hips, pulling him closer. "Mmmh...! More, Hans, more..."

The Captain nodded, popping free the button of the boy's shorts then unzipping his fly agonizingly slowly. He pulled away only for as long as it took to tug the impeding clothing off of his sometimes lover and was back again, pressing his lips to Schrödinger's eagerly as his large, calloused hand travelled lower and lower until he reached his goal, first one finger pushing its way into the catboy's entrance, then another. With a slight groan, Hans realized that Schrödinger had willed himself free of his bonds and was unfastening his own trousers.

For a time, they were content to remain locked in that embrace, the werewolf's tongue dipping into the feline's mouth as they played with each other, Schrödinger pulling the Captain's hardened member free of his pants and jerking him off with both hands while the wolf stroked and prepared him for what was to follow. But a sudden, sharp growl from the Captain told the boy what he already knew from the slickness pooling under his thumb as it circled the head of the older man's dick.

Schrödinger bit the Captain's lip hard enough to draw blood, lapping at the tiny wounds as he released his hold on the lycanthrope. "Do it, Hans..." he whispered playfully, his fangs raking over his lover's swollen lip.

With animalistic abandon, the Captain mounted him, his rigid length driving into the boy with enough force to rock him backwards. Schrödinger moaned loudly, heedless of the attention they might draw themselves if any of the other soldiers happened to wander down the adjacent hallway. The pain, the roughness of his taking excited him as much as the sex itself. He arched into the werewolf happily, his claws biting into the man's shoulders as they fucked, his hips grinding into the Captain's every thrust.

The Captain felt the boy twitch around him and smiled. He bucked into him ferociously, working the catboy's overwraught nerves to a fever pitch until, glancing down between them, he watched Schrödinger's cock jerk and sputter in release. The boy's convulsions brought about his own undoing as he pumped into him, spilling into the smaller ass with a final, predatory growl.

Slick with sweat, sticky with his own cum, Schrödinger giggled, wrapping his arms around the werewolf's neck. "I think..." he panted, "... ve both needed zat."

Hans chuckled, his crimson eyes taking in the beautiful sight of post-orgasm Schrödinger, the ruddy cheeks, the pale blonde hair plastered to his forehead... Indeed we did, he agreed, leaning down for another kiss.


End file.
